Ouran Abroad
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: The host club moves to Boston to study abroad at Boston's Ouran Academy. They were expecting to have a normal boarding school experience, but as we all know nothing can be normal with the host club. What happens when they're in the wrong place at the wrong time? Continues the story from where the manga left off. HaruhiXTamaki HikaruXOC KarouXOC
1. Pro-log: Recap

**_WARNING:_**_ **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ENTIRE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB MANGA STOP READING THIS STORY NOW! THIS IS AN MAJOR SPOILER ALERT BECAUSE THIS STORY PICKS UP EXACTLY WERE THE MANGA LEFT OFF. YOU CAN READ COMPLETE SCANLATIONS OF OHSHC ON THE AMAZING INTERNET. IF YOU WANT EXACT WEBSITES PM ME AND I WILL TELL THEM TO YOU.**_

**_Once you have finished reading return here to continue the story._**

* * *

**Ouran Abroad**  
**Pro-Log**  
_**"Recap"**_

* * *

_Haruhi Fujioka: |Profile | Daily Logs| Instant Messaging |Pictures| Calendar |_

Haruhi's eyes passed above the top of the webpage. Tamaki had insisted that she write a daily log to keep the customers informed of her study abroad. So she began to type in a very blain fashion.

_I arrived yesterday in Boston, MA with Tamaki Senpai. He was insisting that we should go shopping before we visited the Headmaster, Daniel Lewis, but after much debate we settled the matter by getting some ice cream and French fries at one of the many fast food restaurants. I feel that I am going to miss omarice and ortoro, not exactly sure if they have it here._

_Tamaki Senpai had also decided, without my input, that it would be fun to have adjoining dorm apartments. He cried a little when he found out that I blocked the door with a bookshelf. But he got over it quickly, typical Tamaki. The other host members also made arrangements to study abroad and surprised us yesterday by waltzing into my apartment, typical host club._

_Today however the headmaster is going call us into the office to introduce us to one of the other students to act as our tour guide. So that we can become familiar with the campus._

_Until tomorrow. Arigatou,_

_Haruhi Fujioka._

Haruhi closed her laptop and sighed. She picked up her empty bowl that had once contained cereal and walked over to the sink. The water flowed out of the faucet and filled her bowl. Haruhi swished the water in a circular motion to make sure no cereal bits were stuck to the side of the bowl, and then dumped it down the drain. A knock on her dorm door jarred her from what she was thinking. "Come in," she called not bothering to open the door.

Tamaki was the first to enter practically dancing into the room, "Good Morning my darling Haruhi! How are you on this glorious day?" Haruhi sighed again. The twins entered after, Hikaru plopping down on the couch and Karou leaning on the arm rest, "Ohiyou Haruhi."

Haruhi turned from the sink and greeted them. Kyouya came into the apartment looking extremely pissed off. A glance at the clock told Haruhi why, it was 6:45 on a Sunday morning. "Morning, Kyouya Senpai," she said cautiously. Her only response was a grunt and a mutter about killing Tamaki for getting him out of bed so damn early.

"Oh Haruhi, we were going to go to breakfast and wanted to see if you'd like to come," Hikaru asked twisting his head to look at her from across the room? "Oh Yes, it's a wonderful place! Simply magical," Tamaki stated bursting with joy! "My lord, it's a place called IHOP what could be magical about it," Karou asked confused? Haruhi ignored the speech Tamaki was giving and glanced back toward the sink. She had just eaten not 10 minutes ago, but pancakes did sound good right now.

"Okay I'll come just let me get dressed," Haruhi said interrupting the impending argument from forming. The twins shared a mischievous glance then walked toward Haruhi. She suddenly found two identical faces protruding her vision, one with orangish-brown hair and the other with blackish- brown hair. "Would you like us to pick something out for you," they asked seductively? Tamaki was beside himself.

"No you will not! You two shady twins stay away from my Haruhi ," Tamaki yelled pushing the two away from her and standing between them protectively. "Who you callin Shady," Hikaru yelled?! "Yeah you're one to point fingers. Have you taken a good look at yourself boss," Karou joined in?! This is where the argument began and both Kouya and Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi took this opportunity to sneak away and change. She had learned through experience that the best time to do anything was when everyone was distracted. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a large navy blue Tee-shirt, making sure to lock the door. She slipped out of her pajama pants and into her jeans. Then put on the shirt running her fingers through her hair shortened hair. She put in her contacts and threw on some old Converse.

Haruhi exited her room to find Tamaki chasing the twins around her living room. "Tamaki you're going to wake up the entire apartment complex," Kyouya stated annoyed pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tamaki stopped running seeing as he had finally caught Hikaru and Karou. They were snickering to themselves when they noticed Haruhi return to the room. Their faces immediately flashed disappointment. Their eyes took in Haruhi's appearance, the large baggy Tee-shirt that didn't compliment her figure with baggy looking jeans and, the twins cringed, old worn converse.

"Is that what you're wearing," they asked dishearten?

"Yes, and I'm not going to change again."

Even Tamaki looked disappointed at his girlfriend's appearance, but he quickly brushed it off. "Okay Host Club, onward to IHOP and its delicious pancakes," Tamaki said pointing his index finger dramatically toward the door.

When arriving at the pancake haven something finally occurred to Haruhi. "Hey where is Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai," she asked walking into the restaurant? "Oh they had some last minute unpacking to do so they won't be joining us this morning," Kyouya explained casually looking around the blain dining area with distain.

A young waitress came up to the front and took a glance at them. She became extremely nervous standing in front of 5 insanely hot guys. "Umm... can I get you a table," she questioned shyly? Hikaru and Karou shot each other the same look they did before in Haruhi's dorm and leaned over her smiling sweetly.

"That and your phone number would be greatly appreciated." She blushed and blushed hard. It looked similar to an engine overheating and Haruhi was sure that something inside that girl had broken because that blush was getting darker by the second.

"Umm... Please follow me to your table," she stuttered breaking eye contact. The twins smiled victoriously giving each other secret acknowledging nods as they followed the waitress. Behind them Kyouya walked ignoring the looks that other waitress were giving their group. Tamaki and Haruhi were having their own private conversation behind Kyouya.

"What are you thinking of ordering," Tamaki asked Haruhi?

"I was thinking pancakes, but I also heard that they sell crepes here too," Haruhi answered pondering which she should get.

Tamaki looked at her as she bit her lip her brown eyes trained on the carpet floor. "Aww... you're so cute," he said hugging her. Haruhi blushed slightly, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone but Tamaki.

"Tamaki can you let go of me now," she inquired with disinterest?

Tamaki however continued to wrap his arms around her, "But I don't want to," he whispered in her ear. This sent shivers down Haruhi's spine and she abruptly pushed him away.

The waitress placed 5 menus on the table and the twins took two seats next to each other. Tamaki and Haruhi sat across from them and Kyouya sat at one of the table ends. "What drinks can I get you," she asked them, still avoiding Hikaru's and Karou's curious eyes.

"Water."

"Orange juice."

"Water."

"Coffee."

"Water."

The waitress quickly scribbled now their drink orders and disappeared. She reappeared moments later with the drinks and a coffee pot of steaming coffee. She poured Kyouya a cup and placed the pot on the table. "Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes," she asked pulling out her note pad and a pen?

"I'll have the Strawberry Banana Danish Fruit Crepes," Haruhi said.

"Big Steak Omelet," Hikaru said flashing the waitress a smile causing her cheeks to flush again.

"Original Buttermilk Pancakes with a Spinach and Mushroom Omelet," Kyouya ordered closing the menu making direct eye contact with the waitress. This caused her to tremble a little seeing as he was practically glaring at her.

Tamaki took a minute glancing through the pages of the menu. "What would a beautiful young lady like you order," He inquired letting his voice drip in emotion? If her face was flushed before it would be more so now. Her eyes darted back and forth between Hikaru's, Karou's, and Tamaki's wondering eyes.

"Umm... I would recommend the Strawberry Banana French Toast," she recommended nervously.

"Sounds perfect, I ll have that then."

The waitress nodded writing that down on the note pad. She looked toward Karou, "And you Sir?"

"Belgian Waffle Combo with blue berries," Karou answered sweetly flashing a smile identical to his brother's."

She took the menus and smiled, "My name is Marcember call me if you need anything else."

"How can we call you if we don't have your number," Hikaru asked innocently? Marcember blushed and quickly left to place their orders. Once she was out of ear shot Karou and Hikaru started laughing. Kyouya sipped his coffee ignoring the twins laughter. Haruhi was glaring at them.

"You two better be giving her a big tip."

"Yes, Hikaru, Karou, it is not nice to mess with a young woman's emotions," Tamaki nodded agreeing with Haruhi.

"Like you're one to talk Senpai, did you see how much she blushed when you asked for her recommendation," Haruhi argued turning to her boyfriend, "really you're no better than Hikaru and Karou." Tamaki's eyes started to water.

"But Haruhi it was just good manners."

"Are you jealous Haruhi," Hikaru and Karou questioned curious? Haruhi drank her orange juice.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh Haruhi there is no reason to be jealous," Tamaki said hugging her, "my heart will always belong to you."

"I'm not jealous Senpai," she said squirming in Tamaki's grasp, "now let me go." Tamaki did comply and released Haruhi from his grasp when Marcember returned with the food. They ate in a pleasant atmosphere having occasional conversation while Hikaru and Karou made a few more passes at Marcember. Kyouya even made a slight pass at her, but she seemed to dense to notice.

"Okay here's your bill, would any of you need boxes for any leftovers?"

"No thanks Marcy," Hikaru said with a smile handing her his credit card. The waitress left and returned with a receipt. Hikaru laughed when he saw what in included in the book. Marcember had written a note.

_Marcember Matthews_

_617-657-2879_

_You guys earned it._

The grouped headed back to campus. It didn't take that long seeing as the IHOP was only 5 blocks away. They entered the Headmasters office and Daniel welcomed them. Just then the door opened and a girl entered the room. Karou was captivated.

* * *

**I was excited to write this story. I've been having many ideas for this story and have just finally settled on the main idea. I'm going to start of saying that there will be a sequel. I also really enjoyed writing this pro-log. I was laughing the entire time and I just adore the IHOP scene where they're all messing with the waitress. Although the whole time I was thinking, 'that poor waitress.' But I couldn't help it. Way to funny to me. Even Kyouya was doing it. **

****As regards to my other stories, if any of you are a fan of those... I will be working on them from now on. I got slightly distracted before and writers block. But seeing that that has hopefully passed I can continue like I have been.

_**Please Review**_

_**|  
\/**_


	2. Campus Tour

**Ouran Abroad**  
**Chapter 1**  
_**Campus Tour**_

* * *

"Headmaster," a bored voice asked? Everyone turned around to see that one of the female students had entered the room. Karou was shocked at her appearance as it seemed was everyone else in the room. Her hair curled down past her shoulders and ended somewhere down by her hips, but it was the color of her hair that surprised everyone. It started black at the top of her head then blended into a dark purple, dark blue, light blue, and ended with white tips. Her eyes were also very shocking a blazing green that clashed with her hair, yet Karou noticed that her clothes clashed too. She seemed to be a contradiction in its self.

"Oh, great you're here," The headmaster said looking up toward her. "Jenifer meet Kyouya Otori , Tamaki Suho, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin." Jenifer smiled shyly then flashed her eyes nervously toward the headmaster. "You will be showing them around campus," Jenifer eased as the headmaster explained, "and in exchange I will ignore your hair color for the time being." Jenifer tensed back up.

They all walked out of the office in silence. Hikaru was the only one brave enough to break it. "So What happened to your hair," he asked?

"Not sure, It was like this when I woke up," Jenifer answered, "I don't have any proof, but I'm pretty sure my brothers had something to do with it."

They were listening to this intently mulling it over in their minds. "But why would your brothers want to ruin their sister's hair, especially when their sister is you," Tamaki questioned?

Jenifer pushed open the door as they exited the administrative building, "Revenge for making them think they were cursed." Tamaki instantly froze at the word cursed.

"Cur...cur...cur...cursed! Everyone stopped as Tamaki paled. Jenifer watched him amused as he started to erode away. Kyouya just sighed ignoring the whole thing, while Haruhi and the twins poked him.

"Is he okay," Jenifer asked worried? She had never seen anyone look so terrified before at the mention of the word cursed .

"Yeah he's fine," Karou said, "It happens all the time. He should be coming to in about 3 seconds." Just as those words left Karou mouth Tamaki immediately snapped back to reality. However Jenifer couldn't understand a word he was saying because 1) he was speaking so fast and 2) he was speaking fluent French.

"Anyone care to translate?"

"Tamaki thinks he was cursed," Kyouya explained bluntly.

"I don't think I was cursed. I was cursed," Tamaki said.

"Wow really," Jenifer asked sarcastically, "would you mind it if I asked you how?"

Tamaki shook his head no and began his story, obviously the meaning of sarcasm eluding him. "It was back in Japan, when I was in my first year of high school. I was walking down the hall like I did everyday when I accidently stepped on it." Jenifer face flashed confused amusement, "What's it?" "Belnazibaf," Tamaki whispered with horror.

"It was the black magic s club curse doll," Hikaru elaborated.

"And from that point on I was cursed," Tamaki told her. Now Jenifer didn't believe in curses or bad luck, but it was obvious that Tamaki did. She had listened to his story and had now after much consideration labeled him as an Idiot. "Okay so changing subjects," Jenifer said turning her attention back to the building they had just exited, "This is the administrative building, as you all probably figured out by now. It contains the Headmaster's office, Nurse's office, accounting departments, etc. Jenifer pointed to the building to across the courtyard, "That right there is the dining hall they open around 5:30 a.m. and close around 12:30. They do have coco pops but you have to get there before 6:30 to get them."

"You like coco pops," Karou asked?

"The word is chocolate, Karou," Jenifer said her serious tone clashing with the topic, "All girls like chocolate."

"So Jenifer san how long have you been going to this school," Haruhi asked as they walked toward the classrooms?

"This would be my second year," Jenifer answered as she pulled open the door to one of the classrooms, "So I haven't been her all that long." Haruhi hummed. "Anyways this is the art history classroom, but that teacher sounds like one of those animatronics and speaks in monotone so that anyone taking this course has to have a constant intake of sugar just to stay awake."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Kyouya stated looking around the classroom.

"Yeah, the most boring 270 hours of my life," Jenifer replied.

Jenifer showed them around the rest of the classrooms. Making jokes with Hikaru and Karou, while also teasing Tamaki. She talked to Kyouya some and Haruhi told her about the host club. "So your boyfriend didn't know you were a girl until he walked in on you changing," Jenifer asked laughing?

"Yeah."

"Wow that's amazing," Jenifer sighed. Tamaki was lagging behind the group feeling slightly depressed. Jenifer noticed this and her eyes soften feeling slightly guilty for laughing. "Oh Tamaki I'm sure it would have happened to anyone," Jenifer said trying to perk him up. "Really?" "Well maybe if it was a blind person named anyone,"Jenifer finished. Tamaki immediately started pouting in the corner of the science lab they were currently touring.

Hikaru and Karou were laughing hysterically, "A blind person named anyone," Hikaru breathed out between laughs, "we've never heard that one before," Karou finished. Jenifer smiled a little but her attention was focused on Tamaki. "Oh don't worry about him," Karou said having perceived Jenifer's guilty expression, "you haven't done anything wrong." "Yeah we tease him a lot more than you have," Hikaru consoled standing on the other side of her seeing as Karou was standing on her right, "and look Haruhi is already comforting him, he'll be just fine."

"Okay if you say so," Jenifer sighed unsure. Hikaru and Karou smiled kindly toward her and she was sure that any other girl would have fainted from moe overload; however Jenifer knew she wasn't any other girl and just shrugged their hands off of her shoulders. "How bout we play a game," Jenifer suggested a mischievous glint in her eyes?

"What'd you have in mind," Hikaru and Karou asked amused at the girls sudden change in mood? Jenifer whispered in both their ears using their shoulders to keep her steady as she stood on her tippy toes. Kyouya was standing behind them interested in the tiny redness that was raising to the twins faces at Jenifer's closeness. She smiled at Kyouya and mouthed, 'you want to play too?' Kyouya shook his head 'No' and Jenifer backed away from Hikaru and Karou giving them space to breath. "What does the winner get," Hikaru inquired raising an eye brow in question?

Jenifer took a minute pondering this. "Oh the losers are the winner's personal slaves for two months," Jenifer said smirking, "and if none of us can win then we all have to be Tamaki's slaves for three months."

"Those are pretty high stakes," Hikaru stated amused and slightly terrified, "are you sure you want to agree to those?"

"The higher the stakes the more tantalizing interesting the game is," Jenifer muttered enticing them to play. Hikaru and Karou agreed and the game began. Now what exactly is this game? Well for now we'll just call it the 'who can make Tamaki faint first' game . Haruhi had dragged Tamaki out of his corner and they both were watching Jenifer with the twins.

Jenifer had noticed Tamaki's return and now was time to conduct the first phase of her plan to get him to faint. "Tamaki Senpai," Jenifer said staring at a tiled floor, "I realized that I might have offended you and I apologize for not respecting your feelings. Do you forgive me," Jenifer looked up to him guilt etched into the features of her face? Tamaki's eyes started to water and Jenifer knew she had him.

"Of course I forgive you," Tamaki said embracing Jenifer in an energetic hug! The twins looked at this scene in shock jaws agape. _'What is she doing apologizing for something she doesn't need to apologize for? She is supposed to be making him faint not apologizing.'_ Jenifer eased out of Tamaki's arms and smiled warmly hiding her full-proof plan from the twins.

"Okay where do you guys want to go next," Jenifer queried?

"Where is the library," Haruhi asked politely?

"Well there are three different libraries on campus and you've already seen the one in the school building; so the closest one would be across from the school," Jenifer said thinking it over, "There's also another library near the dorms." Jenifer lead them outside the school Hikaru and Karou lagging behind the others trying to come up with a plan for them to both make Tamaki faint so Jenifer would be their slave.

Haruhi stopped when she saw the library looking at it with reserved awe. The library stood about 5 stories with stone marble arches and large concrete steps. There were two large mahogany doors at the top of those steps that a few students were walking in and out of. Jenifer walked up the steps and walked into the library foyer followed closely by the others. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling approximately the size of a VW bug. Haruhi could clearly make out the different levels of the library because the foyer was a perfect circle and each floor circled the foyer. Marble arches similar to the ones outside created half circle hallways and the pillars of marble were actually carved out bookshelves lined with books.

Hikaru let out a low whistle looking up toward the chandelier, "Wow."

Jenifer showed them around the different sections of the library. Not even bothering to scare Tamaki; Hikaru and Karou were completely confused as to why she wasn't trying anything. Jenifer had led them near the storage rooms on the second floor when Karou noticed a room full of Halloween costumes and props. Nudging his brother he gestured toward the room and Hikaru smiled cruelty. Hikaru had excused himself minutes later making a beeline for the room.

Once in the room he started looking around for something scary but normal, then he found it, a box of wooden cats in the shape of Belnazibaf. Hikaru took the box of cats and began placing them in the path of Jenifer before they arrived. Jenifer had noticed how Hikaru disappeared and how Karou was acting innocent. _'Phase 2 in progress,'_ she smirked.

Suddenly Tamaki gave in a sharp breath of air and hid behind his girlfriend. "Tamaki Senpai," Haruhi questioned her boyfriend grabbing her shoulders, "what's wrong?" Tamaki pointed past her.

"Be...be...be...belnazibaf," he whispered utterly disturbed. Haruhi looked, but she didn't see anything. Jenifer had hidden the figure behind her back improvising making a metal note to use it later. Karou looked at her and she smiled knowingly.

"I don't see anything Senpai," Haruhi told her boyfriend confused.

"But it was right there," Tamaki replied more disturbed than before.

"Maybe it was the curse," Jenifer said jokingly.

"Yes that's it Jenifer san," Tamaki said.

"Tamaki I was just kidding you're not cursed," Jenifer informed him sweetly, "it's probably just a figment of your imagination. How about this, when you see Belnazibaf again just tell us and we'll take care of it for you." Tamaki nodded and Haruhi held his hand with a smile as they continued around the library. Hikaru returned shortly after eager to watch Tamaki freak; but Jenifer was secretly removing all of the mini Belnazibafs hiding them, tucking them in between the bookshelves as she passed. Keeping that first one concealed, she expertly plotted the perfect scaring tactic, however she'd need to borrow something and get a little help.

Haruhi and Jenifer had left the group to go to the bath room, thus leaving the boys standing surrounded by shelves of books. Kyouya had left the group shortly after looking for any interesting financial books to browse. It was just Tamaki and the twins now the shady twins with a plan.

"I'll wait outside," Jenifer called to Haruhi.

"Okay."

Jenifer strolled out the bathroom and up a level of stairs to where she knew he would be. "Uhuumm..." A boy with greenish black hair looked up from the book he was reading. Jenifer was leaning on a bookshelf across from the table and the boy smirked as his eyes glanced over her hair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Jen," He asked refocusing his attention back on the bulky textbook?

"I need to borrow that hand," Jenifer replied picking up his bag and riffling through it.

"For?"

"To win a bet and to prank the exchange students," Jenifer answered pulling out a rubber hand from the boy's backpack. He nodded. Jenifer took the hand turning the leave she shot her brother a glare, "Oh and don't think I've forgotten what you've done to my hair."

Haruhi and Jenifer returned after a couple of minutes having a serious debate about Oreos . "How can you suggest that an Oreo is still an Oreo without the cream filling," Jenifer asked completely serious?

"I just don't see why the cream filling is necessary," Haruhi replied, "I mean it just the part of the cookie that everyone licks off so they can eat the halves by themselves."

"That's the whole point of the filling it makes you sick so you don't eat too many," Jenifer explained exasperated, "It just like the raisins in oatmeal cookies or the sprinkles on Ice cream or the..." Now Tamaki and the Twins where watching this in interest and in fact Karou was pretty sure Kyouya was taking notes. "And that is why the cream is necessary," Jenifer finished her speech being interrupted by laughter coming from Hikaru and Karou. "What," Jenifer asked turning to them placing a hand on her hip?

"Nothing," Hikaru laughed, "we just had no idea you loved Oreos so much."

"I don't love Oreos. I hate them. They are the most disgusting cookie on the planet," Jenifer replied, "But no one diss-es their cream." Now it was at this point that everyone lost it. Hikaru and Karou were on the floor practically having a seizure, Haruhi was hunched over, Tamaki was gasping for breath, and even Kyouya, the shadow king, had tears in his eyes from the laughter. Jenifer was not offended by this and just smiled as she watched the scene play out.

Now what happened exactly? Well firstly Hikaru and Karou had stopped rolling around and looked at each other; then glanced at Jenifer then back to each other again. They took one more glance at Tamaki, their smiles completely disappearing from their faces. And why is that? Well Tamaki was looking completely dizzy being deprived of oxygen and in fact looked extremely close to fainting. The twins knew they had to do something and do something fast otherwise Jenifer would win this game.

At time being slowed down to one minute per second you can see clearly what happened. Second one: Hikaru and Karou stand up desperately trying to think of a plan. Second two: Tamaki looks extremely close to fainting. The twins look Jenifer in the eyes pleading. Second three: Jenifer glances back understanding flashing past her features. Second four: Tears poured down Jenifer's cheeks immediately silencing all laughter.

Tamaki was the first to respond, "Oh Jenifer-san, we didn't mean to laugh. Please don't cry." Tamaki embraced her pulling her close to him. Jenifer sniffled slightly. Hikaru and Karou stood there shell-shocked at how easily she was able to put everyone back to normal. However Jenifer broke this moment by saying seven words.

"Tamaki how do you think Haruhi feels?" Tamaki pushed her away and looked at his girlfriend. Haruhi looked completely normal not in the slightest offended or concerned that Tamaki was hugging another girl.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said grabbing her shoulders, "I didn't mean to I mean she just looked so sad and... umm the job of the host is to make sure that every girl is happy and..." Jenifer took this chance to walk over to the twins her tears completely vanished, but her eyes still puffy. "It was those demon twins who started laughing in the first place," Tamaki finished pointing at Hikaru and Karou.

"Demon Twins," Hikaru questioned?

"I think I liked Shady twins better," Karou stated.

"I agree, you two do not deserve the title of demon," Jenifer nodded, "You're not manipulative enough." Hikaru and Karou looked at her as she explained, "Kyouya could pull it off, but not you two."

"I strangely agree with that," Haruhi said peeking out from behind Tamaki's shoulder, "sorry Kyouya."

Kyouya wasn't offended in the slightest, mostly because it was all true. The group continued its aimless journey around the library seeing every square inch. Hikaru and Karou kept shooting confused looks toward Jenifer to which she mostly ignored; however she did issue them a manipulative smile which confused the both of them even more. They wondered what she could be planning and were both excited and terrified to find out what it was. The suspense was killing them and when Jenifer offered to get the group coffee they couldn't take it anymore. "We'll go with you," Hikaru and Karou stated simultaneously.

"Okay," Jenifer said happily, her tone fooled everyone else except Kyouya who knew what the three of them were doing and the twins who became more suspicious, "I could use some help carrying the coffees." The twins followed closely behind Jenifer as she casually walked toward a tiny coffee stand by the steps of the library. "Hey Harvey, how you doing," Jenifer greeted the boy manning the cart with a smile?

"Hi Jen, Caramel Mocha with Chocolate chips and whip cream," He asked grabbing a medium sized cup already making it before she answered?

"You know me so well," Jenifer laughed, "Oh, I'll also need two plain medium coffees, one small mocha, and two hot chocolates with caramel." Harvey quickly stacked out the cups making each order quickly. Jenifer grabbed five biscotti and a cranberry muffin putting them in a white paper bag. Harvey handed her the coffees and hot chocolates and she passed them to Hikaru and Karou. She gave Harvey a twenty and a ten. Then they walked back to everyone, but not before the twins got some answers.

"Why did you help us," Hikaru asked her as she grabbed her coffee from his hands? Jenifer took a sip smiling.

"I didn't want to win that way, besides it wouldn't be as fun as what I had in mind."

"What did you'd have in mind," Karou asked taking a sip of hot chocolate?

"What fun would it be if I told you two," Jenifer inquired rhetorically? They watched her highly amused at their new toy growing a certain respect for her. Tamaki bubbled over with gratitude when Jenifer handed him his coffee. He babbled pretentiously about how lady like, gracious, and innocent Jenifer was. Hikaru and Karou wanted to laugh, but were, with extreme difficulty, holding it in. Everyone's attention was drawn toward a girl that called Jenifer. At first glance she was a stranger, but as she came closer they realized that she was Marcember from the IHOP.

"Jen what happened to your hair," Marcy asked concerned picking up a strand of Jenifer's multi-colored hair letting it run through her fingers? Jenifer opened her mouth to reply but Marcy cut her off taking the words out of her mouth, "Matt and Will?" Jenifer nodded. Marcy turned her eyes away noticing the five people accompany her friend, her face flushed red becoming nervous again.

"Marcy what's wrong," Jenifer asked bending down to see her friends blushing face.

"Nothing," Marcy mumbled still staring at the brick sidewalk. She still tried to avoid eye contact but Tamaki quickly ruined that plan.

"Oh if it isn't the beautiful waitress that we had the honor of meeting today," Tamaki sung sliding past Jenifer and smiling warmly toward the girl. Marcember glance up which was a big mistake because Tamaki stood their sending out giant moe waves, "We had no idea that Jenifer would have such a stunning girl as her friend." Marcember looked like she was about to faint when Tamaki's eyes started to sparkle, lucky for her Jenifer stepped in.

"Back up Romeo," Jenifer told Tamaki in an annoyed tone. She pushed him away putting a good 10 feet between him and her friend. Jenifer turned back to her friend handing her the bag filled with biscotti and one cranberry muffin, "Here I got these for you."

"Oh," Marcy said taking the bag and peeking inside, "Thanks, I m really hungry after my shift." She removed one of the biscotti nibbling on it still only making eye contact with the ground or Jenifer's curious/amused face.

"So I can assume that you ve already met," Jenifer said turning back to the others. Marcember nodded, while the twins smiled. "Okay what did you two do to her," Jenifer asked turning to Hikaru and Karou.

"Nooottttthiiinnggg," They answered.

"Yeah right nothing," Jenifer shot back sarcastically.

"Really Jen, it's nothing to worry about they were nice," Marcy explained a little rushed. "A little too nice," Jenifer sighed mumbling so only Marcy could hear. "Okay well it was nice seeing you all again," Marcy said waving bye and running off toward the dorms.

"You're quite protective of her Jenifer san," Hikaru said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"She's my best friend," Jenifer muttered.

"Just your best friend," Karou questioned wrapping his arm around her other shoulder?

"What the hell are you two implying," Jenifer asked glaring at them?

"Yes, how could you suggest that," Tamaki yelled hyperventilating? Hikaru and Karou shot Jenifer a ruling smirk before they turned toward Tamaki. "Well you have to admit boss, most girls would have blushed by now at all the compliments," Hikaru explained. Jenifer's jaw dropped.

"And most girls would have squealed by now seeing our brotherly love act," Karou continued. Tamaki paled.

"Haruhi didn't do any of those things," Kyouya pointed out.

"Yes, but Haruhi did become all nervous when she first met us," They pointed out. Both Tamaki and Jenifer were having a mental break down. Jenifer's jaw was practically on the ground her eyes glazed over. Tamaki was stumbling and stuttering, when Hikaru came up behind him, "You can picture it can't you?"

Tamaki closed his eyes a mental picture forming in his mind. Marcember was clinging on to Jenifer crying her shoulders shaking up and down. Jenifer was petting her hair smiling sadly, "It Okays Marcy I won't leave you."

Marcy looked up tears streaming down her cheeks, "Promise?"

"Promise." Marcy sniffled as Jenifer lifted up her chin. Jenifer smiled loving toward the girl, "I love you Marcy." The two girls kissed and Tamaki's mind exploded.

Jenifer was in complete shock. That shock was accompanied by several other emotions including rage, betrayal, anger, frustration, rage, respect, rage, awe, rage, and did I mention rage. Tamaki was pale as a sheet and Hikaru and Karou were just laughing. Haruhi had had enough. She slammed her fist into their heads, "That's enough!" Hikaru and Karou looked up to her tears in their eyes, Haruhi's punches really hurt. "I want you two to apologize for even bringing this up," Haruhi yelled, "Look what you did to Tamaki and Jenifer is most definitely traumatized," she continued pointing to Tamaki on his knees breathing labored and Jenifer who was completely frozen.

Hikaru and Karou looked at Jenifer her mouth slightly parted, her green irises burning, and her skin pale like marble. They instantly felt like they made a mistake when she closed her mouth when they make eye contact. A black aura started to seep out of her pores filling the air with the smell of rage as her face became unreadable. "Jenifer-san we're so sorry," Karou said him and Hikaru coming closer to her but keeping a safe distance.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled walking past them. It felt like a thousand razor blades just cut him as she gave him the cold shoulder. _'Why did I do that,'_ he asked himself as Jenifer leaned down toward Tamaki waving her hand in front of her face.

Both Jenifer and Haruhi finally got Tamaki out of his paralyzed state, however he did give the twins a long lecture about how to treat girls and what things you should never bring up 'even if you're just joking'. Karou wasn't really paying attention though as he glanced toward Jenifer her face still unreadable, but rage still in her eyes.

Jenifer continued to show them around the campus talking just as happily as she was before, with one minor difference. No eye contact. She would talk to Hikaru and Karou, but she wouldn't look them in the eye. She always stared just above their faces or past them. She led the group to the sport field laughing at something Tamaki had said. Jenifer made eye contact with the both of Hikaru and Karou flashing them a cruel smile.

"This is the most famous spot on campus," Jenifer said still staring at them, "and it is what made this school so prestigious." Hikaru and Karou studied her cautious.

"Because of the sports teams," Haruhi asked?

Jenifer shook her head 'no' , "Autopsy club." "They help the Boston PD in criminal investigations in the affect that different soils have on the decomposition of human body parts," Jenifer clarified watching the faces of the others, "You see when they find a dead body; they want to know how long it's been dead. So they come to the nice students of Boston's Ouran Academy to answer that." Everyone was looking pale as she continued, "We have a large assortment of human body parts: arms, legs, feet, hands, even heads. Its rumored that the souls of those people still remain here with their body parts. And do you know where they keep them," Jenifer asked Tamaki as he backed up?

"The sp...spo...sports...fe...fei...field," Tamaki answered stuttering.

'That's right," Jenifer said smiling as Tamaki paled even more,"right under the sports field." "We could be standing on someone's head right now. You have to be careful though, for a hand not to reach up and pull you into the depths of hell." Tamaki took another step back freezing completely as he felt something touch his ankle. He jumped away looking in horror at the human hand protruding out of the dirt. Tamaki screamed pointing toward the hand holding a wooden Belnazibaf. Hikaru and Karou gaped when Tamaki's screams were cut off by him falling on his back knocked out cold. Jenifer studied him for awhile before picking the hand out of the dirt smiling. She turned to the twins and said two words, "I Win."

Hikaru and Karou opened their eyes to a terrible head ache. As their visions cleared they came face to face with Jenifer kneeling over them smiling. "I think I get a bonus for making you two faint as well," she stated smugly smirking at them. She backed away as they sat up clutching the back of their heads in pain. Tamaki was still passed out on the ground and Haruhi was trying to wake him up with no avail. "You two okay," she asked concerned helping them stand up?

"How long were we out," Hikaru asked still rubbing his sore head?

"Not long at all about 3 minutes," Kyouya answered. Hikaru and Karou were still groggy and watched as Jenifer went to help Haruhi with Tamaki. Jenifer knelt down next to Haruhi as she patted his cheeks moving his head from side to side. Jenifer stood up and walked over to the outdoor sink turning on ice cold water she let it run over her hand making them extremely numb. She walked over to Tamaki and grabbed his cheeks causing him to instantly shoot up.

"Awww...Cold. So cold," Tamaki yelled in surprise!

Jenifer laughed. Tamaki sat up and looked at her. "I'm sorry Tamaki," she apologized, "The twins and I were playing a game and I'm afraid you got in the middle of it."

"A game," Tamaki asked? Jenifer nodded. "So their aren't human body parts buried under the sports field," she shook her head 'no' , "and I won't be dragged to the depths of hell," 'no' , "and this school doesn't really have an autopsy club?"

"Actually that one is true," Jenifer said, "but I can assure you there are not any human bodies, mostly just pictures."

"So who won," Tamaki asked as Haruhi helped him stand?

"She/I did," Hikaru, Karou, and Jenifer answered. "You two know what that means right," Jenifer laughed turning to the twins? They nodded solemnly. "Don't worry I won't embarrass you two too much," she giggled.

"I'm curious Jenifer-san," Kyouya chimed in, "when did you start calculating all this?"

"When I proposed the game of course," Jenifer answered.

"So you planned all this," Hikaru demanded flustered?

"Everything except you two implying that I was a lesbian," she replied mulling it over, "but it worked to my advantage so I'm going to let it slide, but next time I'm not going to be so okay with it." Hikaru and Karou gulped when she issued a glare to them in warning, but she smiled seconds later laughing, "Really you two need to learn how to take a joke."

Hikaru and Karou laughed even more intrigued at Jenifer personality. She was constantly blowing smoke trying to confuse them and they both had to admit that it was working. Yet as intriguing as she was they couldn't say they were actually looking forward to being her personal slaves for two months, but they'd just have to see how it'd go.

* * *

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween (even though I don't celebrate). I really can't believe how many words I've written for this chapter its beating my record so far. For this story I'm going to try to average 10 pages or 4,000 words per chapter. I've also realized that every new story I start I write more than the story before. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get this all on paper/word document because I usually end up writing my self into a corner and getting stuck. **

**That's what happened at the end of this story... because originally I intended on having Mori and Honey show up in this chapter but sadly I wasn't able to. :( Their definitely showing up in the next one though along with Jenifer's brothers (William and Matthew for those of you who have caught their names) There was a sneak peak at one of Jenifer's brothers in the library, but I haven't decided who's who yet.**

**Harvey and Marcember will also show up in this story later. *Hint***

**Oh also here is a chance for you guys to participate! *Drum roll* I'm going to need ideas for orders Jenifer can force Hikaru and Karou to do I have one solid one so far, but I'm going to need more. So put any ideas or criticism in the reviews and I apologize for any mispelled words throughout this chapter.**

**It right below... Just start typing and hit the button. That easy.**

**|  
\/**


	3. The Contract

**Ouran Abroad**  
**Chapter 2**  
_**The Contract**_

* * *

_I'm drawing up a contract for the twins to sign, because they once again tried another one of their games; however unlike most times though they lost to a formidable opponent, an opponent just as mischievous as them. We met her yesterday being our tour guide around campus._

_Jenifer Philips is quite an intriguing character and I'm curious as to what tortures she will put the twins through. She has assured us that you girls have nothing to worry about, that she will just make the twins be her personal assistants for a short period. I will be meeting her and the twins later this morning to sign the contracts. Until tomorrow, have a pleasant day._

_Kyouya Otori._

Renge sighed closing the laptop. There was as pleasant breeze that ruffled Renge's golden locks and she closed her eyes basking in the warmth of the sun.

"Miss Renge," Her butler asked, "would you like to take your lunch here, outside on the veranda?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at Michelle, her butler since before she could remember. He had practically raised her and when it became apparent that she would not be returning to France until she graduated he traveled to Japan to look after her as her father 'ordered'. At least that is what he told her, but Renge knew that as much as her biological father did love her- he didn't send Michelle to look after her, but rather he came on his own accord. "Yes, Michelle that would be nice," Renge replied peacefully still enjoying the sun shining down on the table.

"How are your friends," he asked?

Another sigh escaped her lips, "they're doing fine," she stared out into the back yard as birds fluttered past whistling to each other. Michelle had hummed leaving to retrieve her lunch leaving Renge to her own devices. The breeze blew again and a mutter fluttered past her lips like the leaves in the wind, "they're just fine."

However the thing is not all of them were just fine. Hikaru and Karou for example were far from it. The first sign that freaked them out was Kyouya calling them mentioning something about contracts. That was nerve racking in its self because Kyouya writing contract can only lead in two places a life of bondage or lawsuits. The second sign was Jenifer knocking on their dorm room door, how she knew where they lived was beyond them, but they figured Kyouya told her- _That slimy bastard._

"So are you guys ready to go," Jenifer asked pleasantly shifting her head to the right? She had her hair pulled up into a long ponytail her bangs still framing her face, wearing black cargos and a black hoddie over a white tank top she stuffed her hands into two of the many pockets she had on herself. Hikaru and Karou blinked in confusion,

"What?" They stared at her standing there almost looking cute-almost, if it wasn't for the fact that they knew a manipulative demon was hiding behind that sweet face of hers.

"Where are we going," Hikaru continued running a hand through his blackish locks?

Jenifer pushed past them walking into their living room which was still clutter with boxes and bubble wrap. "Kyouya called, you didn't he, I'm taking you two to breakfast," she said walking into their bedrooms pulling out clothes for them to wear, not the slightest bit concerned that both of them were shirtless and Hikaru was only wearing his boxer shorts, "Here to take your showers and put these on," she said placing a pile of clothes on the armrest of the couch. They looked at her like she dropped in from mars as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV, "Go on I'll wait," Jenifer said gesturing toward the bathrooms with the remote.

They glanced down at the clothes as they picked them up and surprisingly Jenifer had picked out their favorite shirts and pants. They both shrugged and walked back into their rooms to take a shower. When they returned Jenifer was flipping through the channels mumbling about how television was going to crap. They both had water dripping off of the tips of their hair and they smiled when Jenifer landed on watching reruns of Tom and Jerry cartoons. "Are you two ready to go now," she asked not taking her eyes off the screen?

"Yes," they answered.

She stood up from their couch noticing for the first time the boxes and bubble wrap strewn all over the place and frowned. But that only stayed there for about 2 seconds before she turned to them and flashed them a smug smile. "What," Karou asked?

Jenifer shook her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking of your horrified faces." They frowned at this their eye brows furrowing together. "Aren't you two coming," she asked pausing at the open door? They looked at her standing there with a hand placed on the door knob and another on the door itself, her green eyes questioning and curious. They sighed following her out.

"So where are we going exactly," Hikaru asked coming up beside the strangely colored haired girl?

"I told you I'm taking you two to breakfast," Jenifer responded pressing the button for the elevator. They stopped waiting for the elevator to reach the third floor Jenifer could tell that they wanted her to elaborate so she did, "it's not IHOP if that's what you're wondering." The elevator doors opened up and the group moved inside, "it's a diner across from Harvard University. Your friends transferred there right," Jenifer continued pushing the elevator button?

"Yeah Mori sempai and Honey sempai," Karou answered.

Jenifer shrugged, "Well that's where we're going." A moment of silence passed between them as the elevator music played quietly in the background. Jenifer started humming an AC/DC song rolling on the balls of her feet. The silence wasn't awkward, but just peaceful. The door opened putting them on the first floor. The twins continued to follow her out of the dorm complex.

The warm breeze tousled Karou's hair and he shivered involuntarily at how the wind made his hair feel like tiny icicles and numbed his skull. He shot a look to his older brother who seemed to be suffering from the same fate as him. Hikaru looked back and shrugged shaking some water droplets out of his blackish locks. Some of the droplets landed on Jenife's neck causing her to turn around with a worried look. "I hope you two know that I would have let you both dry your hair," Jenifer said wiping the droplets off her neck.

"Are you saying you don't like water," Hikaru asked mockingly shaking more water droplets out of his hair directing them toward Jenifer. Jenifer brushed the droplets off of her face as she turned to face the two. "I'm not saying I don't like water," she sighed annoyed, "I'm trying to be considerate of the fact that you two are shivering like a bunch of wimps." Karou suddenly felt the strong urge to laugh at her reaction, but there was another part of him that was slightly offended. Jenifer seemed to sense this and her face soften, "I'm sorry," she mumbled glancing toward the ground, "I'm not much of a morning person," her green eyes met theirs, "so I tend to have a shorter fuse around this time." Hikaru and Karou blinked confusion flashing across their identical faces. Jenifer turned and continued walking giving them time to catch up to her. "Kyouya told me that your mother is a fashion designer," Jenifer began casually the twins nodded, "But I was wondering what your father did?"

"Computer programming," Karou answered as they rounded the corner, leaving the campus gate. "He is head of the Nakagawa group," Jenifer listened as they explained.

"So you have your mother's last name," she asked?

"Yep," Hikaru told her joining in, "the Hitachiin bloodline is famous for having strong, determined females. Our mother is no exception."

"What does that make your father," she asked them amused? Her only response was a shrug from the both of them causing her to laugh. The rounding another corner and Jenifer started to walk down the stairs to the subway. Hikaru and Karou stopped behind her and Jenifer stopped on after descending to the fourth step. She turned around and stared at them confused, "Are you two going to stand there all day?"

The both blinked, Hikaru being the one to ask the question that was on both of their minds. "Where are we going," Hikaru's voice sounded? Jenifer sighed and responded with a one word answer.

"Subway."

"Can't we just walk," Karou inquired? Jenifer shot him a look like he was out of his mind.

"It's fifty-five blocks," she told them. Jenifer could still sense their hesitance so she continued, "It's not like you'll get mugged if that's what you're worried about. This isn't New York at midnight. Besides shouldn't you two be used to riding on trains?"

"What would give you that idea," they both questioned?

"There are trains all over fucking Japan," Jenifer said, "I assumed that you two would have at least ridden on them." They shook their heads and Jenifer sighed, "well that doesn't matter a subway is just a train underground. So come on Kyouya will murder us if were late." Jenifer grabbed their wrist and pulled them after her.

Jenifer dragged the twins down the stairs and into and crowded train. Seeing as it was Monday morning many people were heading to work so the three had to stand grabbing hold of the metal bars to help keep passengers stable when standing. A person bumped in to Jenifer pushing her into Karou. Jenifer pulled away unaffected after retaining her balance using Karou's chest to stop her from toppling over.

They didn't talk to each other on the trains seeing at the noises around them would have drowned out their voices anyway. Karou glanced at Jenifer from the corner of his eye a reddish tint dust his cheeks remember her hands being placed firmly on his chest as she braced herself. It left a strange feeling on his chest becoming cooler than warmer like Jenifer's hand had sucked away a portion of his body heat or maybe it was just the fact that her hands were colder than that of an average person's. Karou looked away when Jenifer shot him a questioning look.

She stared at him for a few seconds until the intercom announcing the stops dinged silencing the people as they listened. "Next stop Harvard Avenue." The train slowed down seconds later and Jenifer slipped her hands into both Hikaru's and Karou's knowing that the second those doors opened it would be a mad house with hoards of people entering and exiting the train. Her reaction was that similar to a mother holding on to her young children making sure they don't get lost, and that was how Jenifer was thinking of it. '_Because knowing those two they might not be able to make it out of the train before the doors closed leaving them to have to get off at the next stop. Then they'll definitely get lost trying to get back to campus_,' Jenifer thought her rolling her eyes.

The doors opened and just as Jenifer predicted it was utter chaos. People were pushing each other in both directions trying to exit the train before they got stuck on it, while others were trying to enter before the doors closed. It resembled something like stormy seas during a hurricane. Jenifer pulled the twins toward the door they second they cracked open, but they weren't the only ones with the same idea. It was at this point they were glad Jenifer had a firm hold on both of them people were crashing into each other like waves into the rocks and it was only because of Jenifer that they were able to exit the train seconds before the door closed. If they had made this trip by themselves Hikaru was sure that they would have missed their stop. People around them huffed and aggravated sigh at having miss their train, while others breathed relief having made it off in one piece.

Jenifer didn't give them a chance to rest before she started leading the way through the crowd dodging people left and right while ignoring the disgruntled glares at her shoving past people. The light blinded them as they reached the top of the stairs people began to disperse crossing streets, taking busses, and some entering the Harvard campus. Jenifer let go of the twins hands continuing ahead of them while they followed her across the street.

The tiny bell rung with they entered the diner. Hikaru and Karou looked around examining the quaint diner with the mismatched tables and chairs. Every table was filled along with most of the stools at the counter Jenifer saw Kyouya sitting at a table toward the back and she notice two familiar people sitting with him. "Takashi, Mitsukuni," Jenifer greeted sitting down while directing a nod toward Kyouya.

Honey-senpai looked toward the newcomers to the table, "Jen-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan how are you?" Hikaru and Karou were confused _when did Jenifer meet Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?_ Jenifer answered Honey's question a pleasant 'Oh I m fine, just a little tired from the subway.' The twins weren't listening much to the conversation however, still wondering how Jenifer could have already met the two college students.

"You're late," Kyouya stated cutting into his waffles.

"I know," she groaned, blame the insane people on the train. "Although it didn't help that I had to wait an hour for these two to get ready," she gestured toward the twins who were scanning the menus.

"Is taking the subway really that difficult Jen-chan," Honey asked taking another bite of his boysenberry pie?

Jenifer shook her head, "No, it's really easy to get on, but near impossible to get off in the morning on week days," she paused before adding an analogy, "kind of like heroine." The twins eyes shot up finally paying attention to the conversation.

"That's an interesting analogy," Kyouya muttered before taking a sip of coffee.

Jenifer just shrugged playing with the silver ware on the table. A large bowl like mug was placed in front of Jenifer along with Hikaru and Karou. Jenifer looked up to a 27 year old man wearing a green plaid shirt pen poised. "Okay squirt what do you want," he asked looking at Jenifer, "eggs, bacon, toast, combo," he shot out rapid fire?

"What's the rush, Skippy," she countered just as quickly?

"I was supposed to have help today but I don't," he told her rushed, "so order right now or I'll give you and egg white omelet with a side of steamed spinach and a grapefruit." A horrified expression passed Jenifer s face before she blurted out her order 'jack omelet bacon on the side'. He poured the rest of them coffee took the twins order and disappeared. Jenifer started talking absent mindedly to Honey and Mori ignoring the confused looks from the rest of the table.

"Okay I can't take this anymore," Hikaru breathed in frustration, "How do you three know each other? I mean you're talking like childhood friends." Jenifer stopped and looked at the two sitting back in her chair, she looked across her to Kyouya, who didn't say anything but still had the same curious look in his eyes.

"We met Jen-chan at breakfast yesterday," Honey answered in an adorably cute voice, "She sat with us because there weren't any other open seats.

"And I sure as hell wasn't going to wait 30 minutes for a table," she added stirring 3 sugar packets into her coffee, "Besides if you haven't noticed by now I talk to a lot of people like I've known them forever." Jenifer sipped her coffee reveling in the aroma and the slight burning sensation on her tongue.

Honey sighed finishing off his pie savoring it to the last bite. "Well Takashi and I have to go back to campus. We have to pick up a few things before school starts next week." The rest of them nodded in understanding.

"Kyouya don't you have to go somewhere too," Jenifer asked, "Isn't that why you insisted on us meeting you at 7:30?"

Kyouya nodded, "My father wants me to meet with a prospective client. So we should probably sign the contracts now so I won't be late," he sighed putting down his coffee cup and pulling out two thick 18 page contracts for the twins to sign.

"It doesn t sound like you want to go. Did your father set you up with another annoying girl," Jenifer asked him amused, referring to Renge? He didn't answer her, but looked at her with weary eyes, "Oh he did," she said with a smirk, "sucks to be you," she took another sip of her coffee.

A pit started to form in Hikaru's and Karou's stomachs as their eyes skimmed over the contract. Kyouya had covered every loop hole adding special clauses to restrict them even further. Karou's eyes glanced over a line that was absolutely troubling, _Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin are subjected to Jenifer Phillips until the allotted time of 2 months, however if she feel fit can extend their employment as punishment for failing to complete their duties as her assistances. _She could add on to their employment, meaning they could be indebted to her forever. Both had the overwhelming feel that they were signing over souls to the devil.

Kyouya took the contracts from them sticking them back in his briefcase. Jenifer was laughing inwardly enjoying the horrified looks of Hikaru and Karou. "You two look pale," she said faking concern. They looked up to her worried face, but her green eyes flashing obvious amusement.

The rest of breakfast passed by without much of any conversation passing between the three, Jenifer had left them to do an errand for her heading back to campus, leaving Hikaru and Karou to pick up some art supplies at a store they didn't have any idea where to find.

Hikaru and Karou stepped out of the diner. The wind rustled their hair and Karou pulled out a sheet of paper with an address on it. Hikaru's eyes glanced over it, "Where the hell is 355 Newbury Street?"

Karou shrugged, "Maybe we should ask Charlie," he suggested looking toward the diner's owner, "I mean he seems to know Jenifer really well, and he probably knows where this place is-" Hikaru gave him an 'are you crazy look'. "It couldn't hurt," he replied, "Jenifer might be diabolical but she wouldn't want us to get lost." Hikaru sighed quietly agreeing with his younger twin, Karou wasn't so sure if he believed the words he just claimed, _she wouldn't would she?_ Jenifer was always so hard to pin down and impossible to read, and this was coming from knowing her for only two days Karou knew.

"Hey Charlie," Hikaru called.

Charlie exited from the kitchen area looking at them in confusion, "What, I thought you two left?"

"Yeah we would've, but we don't know where Newbury Street is," Karou sighed.

Charlie wrote something down on his note pad ripped it out and handed it to them. "Okay so you want to go Dudley Station, you just walk over Cambridge st. down Broadway and turn the corner at Quincy," he pointed to the lines he drew on the piece of paper, "you stay on the bus until Hynes convention center station then turn the corner on to Newbury st. it's on the left." Charlie leaned back studied them a second more before returning to the kitchen.

The twins followed Charlie's instructions to a T. As it turned out they had to wait about 10 minutes for a bus, and once they were on the bus it took another 15 minutes until they arrived at Hynes convention center station. They exited the train ignoring the looks from the girls with shopping bags preparing for school. They walked up the sidewalk, rounded the corner stopping at Johnson Paint. They entered the store and were immediately greeted by the store's clerk.

"You guys here to pick up and order for Jen," she asked pushing up her glasses? They nodded, "yeah I assumed, she called about 20 minutes ago to tell me to look out for you two," she turned to the back room leaving them standing at the counter for a few minutes returning with four bags filled to the brim with canvases, paintbrushes, sketch pads, pencils, sculpting clays, and wood chisels. Hikaru started to take out cash to pay, but the clerk stopped him, "don't worry about it," she said casually, "Jenifer said to just add it to her account."

"She has an account," they asked incredulous?

"Yep our only regular customer with any account," she responded.

By the time Hikaru and Karou made it back to campus it was already around lunch time. Their stomachs were being a pain as they made their way to where Jenifer wanted them to deposit the supplies. _Dorm F Room C4._ They knocked on the door kind of difficult considering the bags they were carrying. The door opened seconds later, a boy about 17 with greenish black hair and green eyes stared at them blinked a couple of times before wedging open the door, "Come on in, you can put the bags on the counter," he said walking into the kitchen grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, "I'm Matt by the way, that over the is Will," he said pointing to the blackish brown haired 18 year old on the couch playing Call of Duty.

"Where is Jenifer," Karou asked confused at the two boys he was assuming were her brothers?

"This isn't her dorm," Matt answered setting down the half empty can of Dr. Pepper that he had been chugging down. He seemed to sense the hidden question between Karou's words and answered it accordingly.

"Yeah it's the dorm of her two older brothers," Will chimed in still intently playing the Xbox, "that got stuck with a demon for a sister." Matthew chuckled.

"You know she'd kill you for referring to her like that."

The only response was a grunt from his brother. Matt turned to the twins with a smirk, "you guys can hang out here if you want, we were just about to get pizza-"

"Indian," Will called.

"Whatever," Matt called back.

Hikaru and Karou did end up hanging out with Jenifer's brothers, and to be honest they liked them, they were witty, smart, sarcastic when need be, and were amazing at video games. However the last two weeks didn't pass as much of a breeze with Jenifer. She kept send them out on errands picking up school supplies in ridiculous amounts. She ordered them to clean their dorm, THEIR DORM, they had to pack up the boxes and bubble wrap and bring it to her brothers' dorm; and there was also the other strange orders like getting a pin from Kyouya at 5:30 in the morning, _did she want them dead?_ So after enduring all this you can imagine how the two reacted when she texted them telling them to go to Dorm F Room B4. They didn't even have a clue what was in _Dorm F Room B4_. For all they know it could have been anything.

Their minds were coming up with all these different scenarios, all of which were ridiculous in themselves; however none of them were of what was really waiting for them when they got there. They knocked on the door pits forming in their stomachs, that knock echoed thought that pit causing the twins throats to clench up.

Jenifer looked at Hikaru and Karou their faces creased with confused intrigue. Her hair was wet hanging down past her shoulders, mostly straight but starting for twirl slightly. She was wearing checkered Pajama pants with a black tank top, and by the way the water droplets were still dripping from her hair the assumed that she had just gotten out of the shower. "Oh great you guys are here," Jenifer pulled them through the door into her dorm. Unlike her brothers dorm where everything was modern styled, Jenifer's dorm was mismatched, with colorful purples, blues, greens, yellows, reds, painting hung on her walls just as colorful as everything else, there was a penguin sculpture in the corner by the window made out of different colored soda bottles, and lamp made out of gummy bears on the night stand. The room was completely descriptive of her as a person, being fun and witty, but also having a level of intimidation.

Hikaru and Karou were dragged into Jenifer's bathroom, she let go of their wrist and handed them a box of hair dye. "Wha-" they started.

"I want you two to dye my hair," she said not looking them in the eye.

"But why," Karou asked?

"Because if my hair color isn't back to normal by tomorrow I'm going to get detention for a month," she muttered.

"If that's the case why haven't you dyed it back before now," Hikaru questioned kind of annoyed being called out of their dorm for this. Jenifer muttered something under her breath, "What was that?"

Jenifer sighed just before she exploded, "I DON'T KNOW HOW! Okay? I mean I don't even know how my brothers knew how! They're guys for crying out loud... I mean how the hell did they dye my hair without me waking up?!-" The twins stood there with complete blank expressions on their faces, on the inside however they were having great difficulty holding in their laughter. They had never seen Jenifer react like this, let alone the fact that she was embarrassed.

"Okay, okay calm down Jen," they said putting her in a chair she had conveniently sitting there, "we'll dye your hair for you."

Jenifer sat back with a sigh as Hikaru and Karou started bleaching her hair. There weren't very many words exchanged between the three, the Twins being continently focuses on the task at hand and Jenifer being too nervous to really talk much at all. The bleach stung her scalp a little and Karou gave her a soda for her to drink to help the tingling feeling to subside.

"There is one thing we agree with in your little rant," Hikaru began starting to apply the hair dye.

"And what is that exactly," she asked her eyes watching them through the reflection of her bathroom mirror?

"How the hell your brothers dyed your hair without you waking up," Karou finished chuckling.

Jenifer laughed, "Yeah either they're extremely skilled or I have the ability to sleep through World War Three." The three of them laughed dispelling part of the nervousness that Jenifer had, when the laughter died down silence consumed them again. "Thank you," she said when they had finished and began blow drying her hair. They didn't reply to her, but Jenifer did catch them with a smile on their faces as they left her apartment. She sighed running her hair back through her originally colored greenish-black locks as she sat on the couch. Turning on the TV she started flipping through the channels ignoring the fact the school would be starting tomorrow.

**Hey Guy's Chapter 2 is here! Okay so firstly I want to apologize for any little mistakes that I might have missed while writing this, I didn't really remember what Hikaru's and Karou's dad's last name was so I just made one up, I did however remember that they had their mother's last name. I thought to include Renge in this chapter just for the fun of it, she will be making more appearances in the sequal and infact I already have a scene planned out in my head that is pretty amusing. **

**Oh and don't worry if you feel like you missed out on supplying suggestions for orders for Hikaru and Karou. I will still be accepting suggestions for the next two chapters. So there is still a chance.**

**Please REVIEW**

\/


	4. First Day in a New Crowd

**Ouran Abroad**  
** Chapter 3**  
_** First Day in a New Crowd **_

* * *

Hikaru had always hated the first day of school; the getting up early was a pain in the ass. Karou his younger brother had always been more of a morning person than he was, and part of him was envious of that fact. He had always wished that he was able to wake up refreshed, but more often than not he tended to feel like a zombie coming back from the dead. Hikaru rolled out of bed, quite literally, landing on the floor. He went to his closet and took out his school uniform, black kakis with a silver shirt, and a blood red tie, he took his shower going through is morning routine in a sort of haze. By the time he left his room Karou was already sitting at one of counter stools eating a bran muffin.

Karou looked up when Hikaru entered the room, "Here," he said handing him cup of fresh coffee. Hikaru took the coffee mumbling thanks to his younger twin, he took as seat on the stool next to him grabbing a muffin from the basket.

"Where did these come from," Hikaru asked groggily biting into a muffin?

"I picked them up from the dining hall early this morning," Karou replied shuffling around in the kitchen.

"God," Hikaru grunted, "what time did you get up this morning?"

"Around 5:30, why?"

"That's way too early," he stated propping his head up in his hand. Karou leaned on the other side of the counter and shrugged. It wasn't as if it matter what time he woke up, although he did have to agree with his brother; it was far too early to wake up. Karou sighed shifting his weight from on foot to the other ignoring that nagging voice in the back of his mind, reminding him why he woke up so early. It was because of her.

Karou was sleeping comfortably in his room when he thought he heard his phone with that ringtone that he would have rather not answered. It was the ringtone he had set aside to warn him when she was calling, the Jaws theme, it seemed so fitting for her. However when Karou had rolled over and begrudgingly opened his eyes his phone wasn t ringing. It confused him so he picked it up to see if he had missed any calls, but he hadn't.

He tried going back to sleep, but failed miserably. Every time he closed his eyes he kept thinking he was hearing his phone again, so he would open them and the music would stop. Agitated he sat up and looked at the clock, 5:30 a.m., He decided to get dressed considering the fact that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. He ended up going to the dining hall when it opened, not even sure how he got there, he took in the large room with the wooden mahogany tables and matching chairs, the cereal station completely full. He saw that they did in fact have coco pops.

"The word is chocolate Karou, all girls like chocolate," Her words came back into his mind and he laughed at the fact that he would even be thinking of that right now. Karou felt that he must've been paranoid about her, extremely paranoid, when he jumped sensing someone coming up behind him and he thought it might have been her.

"Hi Karou," Marcy said pleasantly moving past him to grab a tray.

"Hi Marcy," Karou replied stepping aside for her to pass. How are you, he asked grabbing a tray as well?

"Oh I'm okay, just eating something before I have to do my shift at IHOP," she answered stacking out four bowls on her tray filling each of them with cereal. She grabbed a carton of milk and a muffin, "How are you? You're up pretty early aren't you?"

Karou sighed filling up his bowl with coco pops, "I couldn't sleep, kept thinking I was hearing my phone go off." He followed Marcy to a table and they both sat down opposite to each other. She started mixing some of her cereal pouring milk on it.

"Well Jenifer can be kind of taxing on the nerves," Marcy drawled taking a bite of her cereal, "but she can be very understanding too."

"I have a hard time seeing her like that," he muttered looking down at his coco laughed. Karou looked up to see her hunched over with a hand over her mouth trying to subdue her giggling. He rose a brow in question, "what's so funny?"

Marcember took a deep breath before explaining, "A lot of people have different impressions of Jenifer. It kind of became a game to her over the years to get people to have the wrong impression of her," she giggled again, "She likes to blow those impressions out of the water sort of speak," she stopped laughing but the smile still remained on her face, "but trust me she has a completely different side to her that you will only be able to see when she wants you to see it."

_There was a side to Jenifer that he didn't know? It didn't seem logical to him why she would want people to get the wrong impression of her and he really didn't think that he had the wrong impression of her either. But this information was coming from her best friend_; Karou started eating his cereal still pondering Marcy's words.

"You know it's only because of her that I'm able to hold down my job and pass my classes," Marcy started cutting into Karou's thoughts. He looked at her as she picked up her muffin, "she covers for me when I'm not able to get to class on time, so I don't get counted tardy. I know it sounds bad, right?-" Karou nodded, "she also brings me my homework when I have to pick up an extra shift here and there. Really I don't know what I would do without her," she sighed. "That's probably the reason she has been giving you and your brother a hard time the past two weeks," she mused smiling.

"What do you mean," Karou asked confused?

"Well I know that she really didn't mind you two implying that she was a lesbian, but she was quite pissed off about it because you two implied the same of me," Karou opened his mouth to reply, "Hey I m not mad at you personally I thought it was funny. Jenifer had never really cared what people labeled her as, but when it comes to people she cares about she becomes very protective. Hence the goose chase she sent you two on, it was her twisted way of getting revenge."

Karou stared at his empty bowl, taking in what Marcy had just told him. It all started to make sense, the art supplies, going around Boston picking up note book paper, cleaning their dorm taking the bubble wrap and boxes to her brothers, and getting that pen from Kyouya after he almost killed them; she was trying to punish them in a roundabout way. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late," Marcy stated glancing at her watch, "Karou it was nice seeing you again, I'll probably be seeing you in English. Tell your brother I said hi." She got up from the table dumped her trash in the trash can and jogged out of the dining hall.

"Karou. Karou. Hey wake up," Hikaru called waving his hand in front of his brother s face. Karou blinked looking his brother in the eyes. "Are you okay you were zoning out there for awhile," he asked concerned for his little brother's well being?

Karou pushed his hand away, "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something," he told him walking out into the living room packing up his books into his bag. Hikaru watched him from the stool he was sitting on curious as to what was the cause of his brother's strange behavior. "Are you ready to go school starts in like 20 minutes, and it's like a 15 minute walk," Karou asked Hikaru hoisting his bag over his shoulder?

"Yeah just let me get my books," Hikaru replied going into his bedroom.

Karou stared at the clock on the wall Marcy's words running through is mind. _She has a completely different side to her that you will only be able to see when she wants you to see it. I don t know what I would do without her. When it comes to people she cares about she becomes very protective, that s probably the reason she has been giving you and your brother a hard time._ Hikaru came back out with a book bag identical to his brothers. Karou looked at him as he entered the living room before heading to the door.

"All right guys settle down," a woman in her late 30's called walking into the classroom of chattering students. Haruhi looked around her noticing some of the familiar faces, Hikaru and Karou were sitting by the windows, Matthew, Jenifer's brother, was sitting behind them in the back of the class. "My name is Mrs. Julian I am your homeroom teacher and your American History teacher. It's nice to see you guys again, although I m sure some of you wouldn't say the same thing about me," some laughter filter through the students. Haruhi noticed that Jenifer wasn't sitting in this class; as she looked around she noticed that Karou was looking around also.

Mrs. Julian took out a book and started taking attendance, "Stacy Martin," she called a girl answered, "Greg Jordan," same thing happened again, "Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin," the twins answered as well, "Marcember Matthews," no answer Mrs. Julian just shrugged it off, "Matthew and Jenifer Philips," Matt answered Jenifer didn't. Mrs. Julian went through the list of students most of them being there on their first day, it seemed the Jenifer and Marcy were the only ones absent. "I'm passing out your syllabus once you get the stack take one and past the rest back-"

The door flew open to reveal an out of breath girl with greenish-black hair and blazing green eyes. "Jenifer you re late," Mrs. Julian stated turning to the girl.

"Better late than never; isn't that what you always said," she replied in a calm assured voice?

Mrs. Julian smirked, "And what is your excuse this time?" Jenifer remained completely relaxed some of the other students were watching in anticipation. The twins clearly heard someone mutter, 'this is going to be good.'

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Surprise me," was the only reply.

"It's Tuesday."

"Yes, it is," Mrs. Julian said urging her to continue. Some other students started to snicker.

Jenifer took a deep breath preparing herself for the long explanation she was about to give, "Every Tuesday I give Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich. But today I was out of peanut butter, so I asked my brother what to give him and he said a tuna sandwich," she paused as the other students started laughing even more, "I can't give Pudge tuna! If I gave Pudge tuna I d be an abomination, I'm late because I had to go to the store to buy peanut butter because all I have is stinken Tuna!"

Mrs. Julian started laughing along with everyone else in the classroom. It was very contagious, even for Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou who weren t exactly sure as to what she was referencing. The only one who wasn't laughing was Matt who had a deadpanned expression on his face. "Okay," Mrs. Julian sighed, "What is the real reason you are late?"

"Oh," Jenifer began smirking, "the real reason is I overslept, but I've been looking for a place to use that line since I was seven. So when I saw the opportunity I went for it."

"Well you re not getting detention today, because I've been trying to give each student a clean slate," the teacher told her, "however if you re late tomorrow you will receive one week detention for each minute you wasted in class today. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jenifer saluted with two fingers making her way to the back of the class next to her brother. The twins watched her as she passed them taking her seat next to the window, Matt handed her the syllabus and her eyes scanned over it before setting back on the desk as she pulled out her notes.

"Oh Jenifer," Mrs. Julian called, "do you by any chance know where Marcember is?"

"Yes," Jenifer answered, "she had a slight fever so I forced to stay in bed until she felt better ," she told her then added in a mumble , "not like that will stop her from coming in today though." Mrs. Julian looked concerned for a moment before continuing on with the History lesson. Karou wasn't focus as much on the lesson however as he thought about the girl sitting behind him; _**she covers for me when I'm not able to get to class on time**._ _Maybe there is more to her than what I originally thought_, Karou pondered.

When class ended Jenifer was one of the first ones out the door. She walked down the hall hoping to run into Marcy before a teacher got to her, in fact she was so focused on the task that she didn't notice someone following her.

Karou watched the scene from behind a corner. He didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to follow Jenifer as she left the classroom, but he wanted to find out what that other side of Jenifer was. He hated not knowing things, it was an aspect of himself that he was not fond of, and it was also a trait that he shared with Hikaru.

"Here," Jenifer said handing Marcy a extra set of notes, "I wrote these for you, and here's the syllabus, and the homework for today," she said pointing to an area on the paper, "and if anyone asks about your fever your feeling much better now. You took an aspirin for your headache had some chicken noodle soup and took a nap."

"Thank you Jen," Marcy breathed, "I so owe you for this."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just add it to the list," Jenifer commented good-naturedly.

"Good grief that list is getting long," Marcy laughed.

The two girls walked passed Karou and Jenifer called over her shoulder, "Are you going to continue to stand there like a creeper or are you going to come with us to English?" Karou's face flushed lightly being caught spying, but he quickly caught up to them.

"Glad you could join us, Karou," Marcy said pleasantly when Karou appeared at Jenifer's side. Karou smiled in response. "Jen you weren't late to class were you," Marcy asked concerned? Jenifer just shrugged, "Did you get detention," she shook her head no, "that's good," Marcy sighed. "So, Karou how do you like Mrs. Julian?"

"She seems nice for the most part, kind of intimidating," Karou told her.

Jenifer laughed, "Yeah it's wise not to get on her bad side."

"Lucky for you you re just on the border," Marcy muttered rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Jenifer whined offended, "she likes me for the most part."

"And she'd like you more if you showed up to her class on time," Marcy countered.

Jenifer rolled her eyes, "This coming from the girl that skipped her entire class."

"Oh burn," was Marcy's sarcastic reply.

Karou laughed at the two bickering like sisters. In a way it reminded him of how Hikaru and he used to fight with their little sister. Of course their age and superior knowledge about most things led to them winning most of the fights, but that wasn't to say that she didn't have her own little victories here and there. Karou opened the door into the classroom, just as Jenifer asked, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes," Marcy sighed playing along. If he didn't know better Karou would have sworn that Marcy had really been sick. It became apparent that their English teacher had bought the little acting script the two were putting on.

"Oh Marcy how are you feeling," their overly sensitive English teacher inquired?

"I feel perfectly fine now Mr. Sweeny; fit as a fiddle," she explained.

Mr. Sweeny smiled kindly toward her before turning to Karou, "And is it safe to assume that you are one of our new students from the Japanese branch?"

"Yes sir, Karou Hitachiin nice to meet you," Karou told the man with a nod.

"Jenifer you're in my class this year," Mr. Sweeny questioned, his voice not completely thrilled?

"Of course," she answered, in a faking voice, "I'm just one of the many minds you have to mold." Mr. Sweeny didn't really respond, but told them to take a seat. Unlike Mrs. Julian's classroom where there were two students per table, Mr. Sweeny's class had four. So Marcy and Jenifer ended up sitting together with Hikaru and Karou. After English the group went to calculus. Haruhi wasn't in their English class, but she was in their calculus course. Marcy had decided to sit with Haruhi, Jenifer took her seat next to her brother, Hikaru and Karou sat with each other like they always did.

Jenifer didn't really care much for calculus so pretty much the second the teacher began the lecture she started dozing off. Resting her head on her arms she closed her eyes slowly losing consciousness, her breathing deepened as she snuggled into her arms closer to the table. Next to her brother was following suit his head buried in his arms sleeping away. The teacher looked up noticing the two sleeping peacefully, it was the first day of school so she was trying to let it slide, but those two were really pushing her nerves.

Matthew and Jenifer Philips had quite a reputation at that school to be troublemakers; it was the main reason why most of the teachers were so hostile towards the two. It wasn't that they weren't both smart, that wasn't the case actually, it's was just that they used their brains to cause havoc around campus. In fact one incident they made an exploding cake in Home Economics, long story short they were both banned from coming within fifteen feet of that classroom.

The other students didn't really notice the sleeping two in the back of the classroom, for them it was kind of a normal occurrence. When class ended Marcember had to shake Jenifer and her brother awake, "Jen wake up," Marcy said gently shaking her friend, "class is over Jen. Wake up," Marcy flicked her forehead becoming frustrated at her friend's stubborn subconscious.

"Ow," she whined sitting up rubbing her forehead, "what the hell Marcy?" Marcy didn't say anything but just flashed her friend a sweet innocent smile. Jenifer blinked trying to get rid of that tired feeling, she turned to her brother still sleeping whacking him in the back of the head, "wake up Matt, its lunch."

Matthew sat up slowly still half asleep and Jenifer dragged him along with her to the food court. Marcy picked a table and she draped her brother over the seat. Jenifer and the twins had left to get lunch when they were distracted by Tamaki cooing over Haruhi in her school uniform.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute dressed as a girl," he said spinning her in a circle. Haruhi started squirming trying to break free from Tamaki's death grip. The others watched on making no move to help her, except Jenifer; she went to get food.

"Senpai let go, you're causing a scene," Haruhi hissed, annoyance reaching its peak. Had she known Tamaki would have acted like this; she definitely would have opted to dress as a boy. "It didn't help that she was hungry and the smell of steaks, fries, and burgers was only making it worse."

"Oh Haruhi they have otoro," Jenifer said walking past the two with two trays of food. Haruhi eyed the tuna sushi on one of the trays and made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, half way between a whine and a groan. Tamaki looked towards her with a smile releasing her from his embrace. Haruhi stumbled a little bit before she took off toward the food court putting as much distance from Tamaki as possible.

Jenifer sat down next to her brothers sliding one of the trays to her twin. The tray slid into Matt's arm hitting his elbow and he hissed as pain radiated up his humorous. Jenifer smirked as he shot her an angry glare and bit into her burger. "So how were your classes Kyouya," she asked between bites?

"Fairly easy."

"Yeah it's always like that on the first day," Will said jadedly.

"They don't even really give us homework," Jenifer added.

"That reminds me," Matt started putting down his chopsticks, "what was the homework for Calculus?"

"I don't know," Jenifer answered, "'ll just ask Marcy about it later." Marcy and Haruhi joined the group sitting across from Jenifer; Haruhi had several different plates filled with fancy foods from lamb chops to sushi to Pot au feu, while Marcy had veggie wrap and a side of fries. "Oh Marcy can you give me the homework for calculus," Jenifer asked in sweet voice.

Marcy stopped and studied her friend her grey eyes squinting in thought, "I don't know," she muttered pondering.

"Pleeaaasseee."

"I mean you did fall asleep in class," she continued acting like she hadn't heard Jenifer, "and if I gave you the homework how would you learn?"

"I'll be your best friend," Jenifer offered.

"You are my best friend," Marcy reminded her, pointing out that she couldn't use that as a bargaining chip.

"Exactly," Jenifer said reaching a conclusion, "and this is what best friends are for."

Marcy sighed seeing how she didn't have a good enough comeback to that and even if she did Jenifer wouldn't stop bugging her until she gave her the homework. Defeated she slipped out at piece of note book paper and scribbled down the calculus homework then handed it across the table to Jenifer; Jenifer took the paper and held it so both Matt and she could see the numbers written down. Tamaki and the twins showed up setting down their trays on the table and sliding into a seat. Haruhi looked up as Tamaki sat next to her shooting him a warning behind a small smile. He glanced at her and returned her smile brushing his hand along her hand for a second.

"So do you guys usually eat here," Hikaru asked?

"We do, normally," Marcy answered gesturing to her, Will, and Matt.

"Not you," Kyouya asked Jenifer?

Jenifer sighed, "Not usually." She picked up her soda twisting off the cap. Bringing it to her lips she took a sip as the carbonated liquid tickled her nose. "But today I thought it was best not to skip my afternoon classes," Jenifer added after pausing a second.

"Oh that's why you're here," Matt mumbled coming to a realization. Jenifer shrugged continuing to drink her soda. She didn't really say anything for the rest of the lunch. The rest of the group continued the conversation making up for the lack that she wasn't talking.

After lunch there were four more classes that the twins had to go to; Chemistry, Gym, and their electives. By the end of the day both were tired and thankful that they weren't given that much homework. Hikaru plopped down on the couch in their dorm propping his feet up on the coffee table. Karou sat down beside him opening up on of his sketch books and a pencil drawing some basic lines as Hikaru flipped through the channels.

"She hasn't called today," Karou said the tiny scratches of his pencil making light lines on the paper.

Hikaru paused looking at Karou raising a brow in confusion, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Karou shrugged, "I guess," he paused looking up, "but I just can't help but feel that she's planning something. I mean she didn't even hint to the fact that we were her servants."

"You could be right," Hikaru said pondering, "She didn't really say much of anything today, did she?" Karou shook his head no. "But I don't see the point of worrying ourselves with it," He added continuing to flip through the channels, "whatever it is I'm sure we could handle it."

_I hope so_, Karou thought because he wasn't so sure.

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. Been kind of busy with finals, holidays, and traveling plans. Something that occured to me while writing this is that I haven't really given a physical description of Marcember. Which is just plain weird because usually that is the first thing I do. So just to clear things up so their aren't any confusions I will include physical descriptions of all the characters. **

**Marcember Matthews: Blonde hair/ grey eyes/ 5'6 ft**

**Jenifer Phillips : Greenish Black hair/ Bright Green eyes/ 5'7 ft**

**Matthew Phillips : Greenish Black hair/ Bright Green eyes/ 6'2 ft (If you haven't figured it out by now Jen and Matt are twins)**

**William Phillips : Dark Brown Hair (almost black)/ Brown eyes/6'4 ft (He is unusually tall)**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: Dark Brown hair/ olive green eyes/ 5'11 ft (He dyed his hair so people wouldn't be mistaking him for Karou.)**

**Karou Hitachiin: Redish Brown hair/ olive green eyes/ 5'11 ft**

**Kyouya Otori : Black hair/ wire rimmed glasses over brown eyes/ 6'0 ft**

**Tamaki Shou: Blonde hair/ purple eyes/ 6'1 ft**

**Haruhi Fujioka: Light brown hair/ caramel eyes/ 5'7 ft**

**Mori-Senpai: Black hair/ grey eyes/ 6'3 ft**

**Honey Senpai: Sandy blonde hair/ caramel eyes/ 5'0 ft**

**Thanks for taking the time out of your life to read this. Remember if you like this story, or if your like me and don't favorite a story until you've completely read it make sure to put this on your following list. **

**Please Review**

\/


End file.
